An Untitled Story
by fireyfeline
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha had been friends since they were little...Sory I'm bad at summaries. Just read the story. Its kinda pointless. I was just bored when I wrote it R&R please and thank you. chapter 5 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Firyfeline: this is just a story I came up with…I don't think it has a point but who really cares.**

** An Untitled Story**

"Kagome this is Inuyasha."

A five year old girl with black hair and hazel eyes peered out from behind her mother. She wore a pink dress with matching shoes. She also had a pink bow tied up in her hair.

She looked up at her mom with and innocent look upon her face. Her mom nodded and pushed her daughter forward. Kagome was now in front of her mother.

She was facing a boy who was a year older then she was. She looked at him and noticed his long silver white hair. His eyes were an amber gold. He wore a red kimono and was barefoot. And most noticeable of all were the cute dog ears perched on top of his head. They tweaked once making it hard to resist touching them.

"Hi" she said shyly, "my names Kagome."

The boy just looked at her. Then all of a sudden he turned and buried his face in his mother's dress.

Kagome's mother bent down next to her. "Kagome, Inuyasha is a half-demon." Kagome's eyes widened with shock. She had never met a half-demon before. In fact she had never even met a demon. He mother spoke again but this time with a little sadness in her voice, "He has no one to call a friend."

Kagome looked at him and thought. 'He has no friends…just like me. He's just like me.'

Kagome took a step forward slowly as Inuyasha sobbed in his mother's dress. Kagome put one foot in front of the other getting closer to him with each step.

Inuyasha heard the sound of her foot steps echoing. He pulled himself away with ease and looked into Kagome's eyes. They held love and friendship.

Kagome saw that his face was tear streaked and his eyes were a bit red and puffy from the crying.

Soon she was almost nose to nose with Inuyasha.

Then without warning or hesitation she threw her arms around him in a loving, friendly hug. Kagome felt the tears fall down her face as she hugged him. She knew what it was like to be teased and have no friends.

Inuyasha was surprised by everything. He had never once felt the love of someone other then him mom pour out in a hug or tears.

Kagome whispered softly in his ear, "I promise to be your friend forever."

Kagome continued to hug Inuyasha while the world pasted by. Inuyasha smiled a slight smile and wrapped his arms around her. He was happy. He had someone to call a friend.

"I'll be your friend too," Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Kagome and Inuyasha's mother had watched their children with a smile upon their face. They were happy to see that the two would be friends.

**Firyfeline: well I hope you all liked that. This chapter was set in the past to give you an idea of want will happen later or so. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here is chapter two. The last chapter was set in the past, this chapter skips ahead 10 years to the REAL fun. Well enjoy.**

**10 years later:**

Beep Beep Beep…

A small hand popped out from under a blanket and hit a button on the loud beeping alarm clock. The hand fell limp after hitting it.

"Ugh…its morning already?" A muffled voice came from a lump in a nearby bed. The limp hand moved to the top of the covers and pulled them down, revealing a head. Hazel eyes reflected the innocence of a child. Mused black hair tangled around a heart shaped face.

Kagome sat up in bed and stretched her arms up in the air. After stretching she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at her clock. It read 7:03.

She pushed the covers off and slipped out of the bed. Kagome shivered, "Brr, its cold."

She stood up and walked over to her window. The tree outside her window was full of red, gold, and brow leaves. It was autumn and there was already a chilled wind sweeping through the area. The leaves on the tree fell one by one to the ground below. Kagome turned and slugged over to her dresser.

She bent down and pulled open the bottom drawer. She rummaged through all the cloths til she found a black skirt and a pink shirt with a cat on it. She closed the drawer and started undressing.

She put on the cloths she had gotten out for that day. After she was dressed she went to her closet and looked at all her shoes.

She had many shoes to go with all the outfits she had to wear. She finally found a pair of black sandals that had straps that wound up half way to her knees. She walked over to the messed up bed and sat down to put her shoes on.

When she was done she sighed and looked at the clock once more.

7:24.

Kagome stood up and walked over to her mirror, which was next to the dresser. She put on her make-up the reached over and grabbed a white ribbon from the dresser and tied her hair back half way. She left a single strand of her black hair fall in her face.

She checked herself once in the mirror the walked out of the room and headed down the hall.

She stopped in front of a wooden door. She put her ear to it and silently listened to what was in there. After a brief moment and drew her head away. She made a fist and pounded on the door. "Sota get up or you'll be late for school." Kagome marched away from the door and ran down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom she turned a corner and ended up in the kitchen. Kagome smiled inside. She knew that her mom would be here.

Her mother was standing at the sink washing the morning dishes. Kagome walked over to her and said cheerfully, "hi mom!" Kagome's mom turned and hugged her daughter lovingly. Kagome smiled and returned the hug.

After the mother daughter embrace Kagome walked over to the table and sat in an already pulled out chair. Her mom had set a bowl of sugared oatmeal in front of the chair. Kagome ate her breakfast as fast as she could without getting the hiccups. When she was done he stood and put her now empty bowl on the counter next to the others.

Kagome's mom was still doing the dishes when she said solemnly, "I hope you have fun on your first day of school." Kagome smiled.

Today was the first day of school. Better yet it was the first day of high school. She would get to hang out with Inuyasha and Miroku again. She and Sango would be freshmen while Inuyasha and Miroku would be sophomores.

"Thanks mom." Kagome smiled again at her mother.

Her eyes wavered from her mother to the grandfather clock in the living room. Kagome's mouth fell open and her eyes widened.

"I got to go mom or I'll be late." Kagome kissed her mom on the cheek and headed for the door.

She had placed her school bag by the door so she wouldn't have to tear her bedroom apart looking for it. She raced over to the door and bent down to pick up her bag.

She placed her hand on the knob and opened the door. With one final good-bye to her mom, she shut the door and run. The sun shined brightly in the morning sky.

'It's the first day and I'm gonna be late,' she screamed at herself for not getting up earlier. She descended the steps of the shrine and her home.

She ran as fast as she could.

**A/N: Well that's chapter two down. Kagome will run into someone and it won't be pretty. Chapter 3 coming next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Sorry for any thing that happens in this story.**

**Warning: Crude language and a lot of Kikyo bashing.**

**Chapter 3**

Kagome ran as fast as she could. She couldn't be late for school. She pushed her way through the crowded sidewalk. She pushed herself to run faster.

After a few minutes of running she stopped and clutched her sides. Her breathing was rugged and short. Kagome took a couple steps forward and started running again.

She had to keep going.

Up ahead a girl walked alone. She wore a short black mini skirt and a tight black shirt. She was also wearing black knee high boots. Her black hair flowed mindlessly down her back. Her skin was unusually pale. The girl stopped and turned around. She smiled evilly and continued walking.

Kagome was gaining in on the girl. Soon she caught up with her. Kagome was just about to pass her when the girl stuck her foot out and tripped Kagome.

Kagome started falling forward. She knew she would have a few scrapes from this. Kagome closed her eyes as she continued to fall. She would hit the ground any minute. Suddenly Kagome felt something slip around her waist.

She slowly opened her eyes to find she was mere inches away from the ground.

The arms that were around her waist moved and placed her upright on her feet.

"Kikyo stop trying to hurt Kagome."

Kagome turned to her rescuer and smiled. Inuyasha stood there glaring sparks at Kikyo. He wore a white muscle shirt and black baggy pants.

Inuyasha hated Kikyo. She was the most popular girl at Sakura High. She was always trying to get Inuyasha to go out with her. Kikyo had a habit of manipulating guys and forcing them to do things for her. She wore nothing but black, even in the sweltering summer heat.

Kikyo turned to Kagome and gave her a death look.

She hated Kagome so much. In elementary school everyone thought that they were twins. She hated the fact that Kagome was so close to Inuyasha and she hated her with the utmost evil.

Kikyo turned her gaze to Inuyasha. She smiled and moved to him. She grabbed his arm and held on tight. "Inuyasha this mean girl tried to push me down." Kikyo looked up at him with an innocent face.

Inuyasha stared down at her and growled.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm, forcing her to let go and threw her to the ground.

"Let go you bitch."

Inuyasha looked hard at Kikyo.

"You are such a slut."

He had done it now. He had set off Kikyo. Yes, she did have sex with almost every guy on campus. But, she didn't like being called a slut.

Kikyo stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. She drew her hand back and landed it fiercely upon his cheek. "You bastard, I wont have you speak that way to me."

Kikyo's temper did not subside however. She turned to her look alike, Kagome, and spoke.

"You are such a bitch. I swear that you will hurt if you do not stay away."

She spun her heels and walked away with a fire raging around her.

Inuyasha looked bewildered. Kikyo had actually slapped him. He would get her back.

He turned and came face to face with Kagome. "Are you okay?" A worried voice escaped his lips.

Kagome smiled her brightest smile and nodded. She would be fine. She was always fine and happy.

"Kagome we are gonna be late." Inuyasha bent down and picked her up bridal style and sped off.

Kagome gasped as he picked her up. She put her arms around his neck to make sure she wouldn't slip through his arms. She knew he would never drop her or hurt her on purpose.

Inuyasha ran super fast. He could since he was a half-demon.

Kagome watched as they sped off past the park. She looked up at Inuyasha, who was smiling mischievously. She turned her head to gaze in the direction they were heading. Kagome gasped and her eyes widened. Kikyo was right ahead of them.

"Inuyasha…"

No sooner had Kagome said that, then Inuyasha zipped by Kikyo yanking her hair violently.

"AAAUUUGGGHHH"

The scream was loud and deafening. Kikyo started to run after them but failed in her attempt to catch up.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms. She had a look of pure fury in her eyes. He knew he was in trouble. Inuyasha gulped and continued running to school.

Finally they reached the school. Inuyasha stopped to let Kagome off. She reluctlentlyslid from his grasp and turned to face him. She had a fire burning in her eyes. Inuyasha's mind trembled in fear, a pissed off Kagome was the last thing he wanted to see.

"INUYASHA..."

**A/N: Well that's chapter 3 I hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well here it is chapter 4 sorry It is late but I did get ungrounded so I thank you all for waiting patiently. **

**Chapter 4**

"INUYASHA…"

Kagome was furious. You could see it in her eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT. DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO GO AROUND YANKING HER HAIR AN TORCHERING HER…"

By this time all of the students of Sakura High were gathered around them in a circle. Kagome continued to rant and rave about him being rude and obnoxious.

Inuyasha looked around him and Kagome to seek out someone who could help him. He wasn't afraid of anything, except Kagome's wrath. Currently she had her hand placed on her hip and was waving a finger as if to prove her point.

Everyone surrounding them wondered what was going on.

**One the other side of the crowd:**

"I wonder what is going on." A girl with long brown hair and brown eyes stood next to a boy with violet eyes and short slicked back black hair. The boy spoke, "It sounds like Kagome is yelling at someone." He sighed. "Someone probably got to her before I did," he mumbled. The girl gave him a cold hard glare. "I heard that you pervert."

The boy looked at her with sly smile. "Why what ever do you mean my dear Sango?"

Sango looked at him and stated, "You go around groping every girl in town Miroku."

Miroku suddenly threw his arms around her. He blushed furiously and tried to squirm away. He moved a hand cautiously down her back. When he reached her butt he rubbed it like there was no tomorrow. **(A/N: sorry but that's all I could do with that) **

Sango tensed up and drew an arm back behind her. Miroku just smiled. She brought her hand down on his cheek with a loud slap. "You pervert. You didn't change one bit over the summer did you?"

Miroku replied, "Sango I would never change and I have longed to do that all Summer."

She looked over at his with a look that said one more word and this will be the end.

He chuckled and nervously said, "Let us go see who Kagome is yelling at."

They started pushing through the crowed of students. Well, Miroku had to push. Sango was head cheerleader. **(A/N: sorry but my friends all said that she should be a cheerleader. And it will be important later…I think…)** Sango soon made it to the front. She saw a sight that would have sent her into a fit of hysterical laughter had it not been her friends.

She turned to Miroku but noticed he was not there. She looked through the crowd. "Sango, help me!" A voice called out. Sango found the owner of the voice. She laugh as Miroku was stuck in between some rather gruff looking teen boys. She cupped her hands and called out to them.

"Hey boys can you let my friend go?" She pointed to Miroku. They looked down and smiled. They moved and Miroku made his way to Sango.

"Thanks…" He breathed as he exited the crowed. After he caught his breath he looked up. He then threw his head back and laughed in amusement.

The sight he saw was this. Inuyasha was laying on the ground with a rather pissed off Kagome standing over him. Her legs were spread out because he was laying between them. **(A/N: it is sooo not what you are thinking.) **She was yelling madly at him.

Sango hit Miroku upside the head. "OUCH…what was that for." Sango glared at him. "You know what."

She didn't want to see her friends fight. She took a step forward. She had to intervene. She slowly walked up to Kagome, whose back was turned to her, and stuck out her hand.

"YOU ARE SUCK A PIG HEAD." Kagome screamed. She stopped when she felt something on her shoulder. She turned on her heels and came face to face with Sango.

Kagome light up and threw her arms around Sango's neck. "Sango…"

Sango smiled and embraced her in a friendly hug.

"Kagome," she asked, "can you forgive Inuyasha for what ever he did?"

She pulled away from Sango and looked straight into her eyes. She turned her head to Inuyasha then back to Sango. She smiled. "Sure. I can't stay mad at him long anyways." She tuned and looked at him. She put her hand out for him to grab.

He took her hand and got up. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Everyone walked away seeing as how the fight was over. They all returned to what they were previously doing.

Mirkou, who was still laughing, came over to Inuyasha and pat his shoulder. "You got it good man."

Inuyasha smirked and said sarcastically, "Yay, and where were you?"

Miroku knew what was coming. He gulped and took off running. Inuyasha tore off after him.

The girls just laughed. They soon started talking about their favorite things. Boys, lip gloss, boys, cloths, boys. The boys never really had any fun listening to these topics.

After a moment Kagome changed the topic. "Inuyasha picked on Kikyo again."

Sango looked at her. 'So that's why she was yelling at him.' "Kagome he doesn't even like her." Kagome smiled. "Your right." They talked about Inuyasha until the bell rang.

_**RRRIIINNNGGG**_

The school bell echoed throughout the campas.

"Well, better get to class." Both girls chorused. They looked at each other.

"Jin…" Sango started to say but Kagome said it first. "Jinks you owe me a soda." Kagome smiled. She always beat Sango except the one time when she let Sango win.

Soon both girl found themselves on the ground clutching their sides. They were laughing so hard they were gasping for breath.

Inuyasha , who still wanted to pound Miroku to the ground, stopped to stare blankly at them.

Kagome was doubled over arms crossed over her stomach laughing hysterically. Sango was on her back, legs in the air, eyes closed, and in a giggling fit.

Miroku walked over to Inuyasha. "What got into them?" Inuyasha tilted his head a little to the side and replied, "I have no idea." They were so wrapped up in watching the girls that the didn't notice someone come up behind them.

"Ahem…"

**A/N: mwahahahahahaha cliffy. I hope you like it the characters might bit a bit OOC but if they are tell me please. Sango is a cheerleader. Head cheerleader actually but I wanted her to be popular. Of course she is not as popular as Kikyo. Kikyo is a goth chick who is evil. You'll find out later in the story I promise. If you don't get the whole Idea of the _jinks you owe me a soda _ thing, Its just a thing you say when you and someone else says something in unison or at the same time. Sorry if you already knew that. Please R&R thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Ahem…"

A voice came from behind the two boys. They turned and saw a short portly man. He had hair everywhere, except on his head. He looked at the boys. "I believe you two know where my office is." It was more of a statement then a question. They nodded their response.

Both of them had been to the principal's office **alot** last year. Miroku always got caught groping every girls butt. He continuously got slapped and always got detention. Inuyasha on the other hand got in trouble for ditching school. He would sneak off campus to go check up on Kagome and Sango. And he would have a little fun with the teacher's cars. **(A/N: I'm not a perv like Miroku. He just egged and whip creamed the cars…you people have nasty minds…LOL.)**

The boys took one last glance at the giggling girl and bounded off to get their punishment for being late to class.

The girls had no clue as to what was going on. They didn't notice the boys or the old man.

"Ahem." The principal tried to make his presence known to them. But the girl continued to giggle.

The man became angry and grabbed their arms. He hoisted them up on their feet.

Feeling the grasp on their arms they stopped laughing and looked at the man. "Do you girls know that the bell rang well over ten minutes ago?" He spoke with an American accent. The girls looked at each other and shrugged. They really weren't paying any attention. Kagome looked down at her feet. She really didn't want to get into trouble on the first day of school.

"You two are freshmen?" They nodded. "Well I want both of your names." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a notepad and a ball point pen. He clicked the pen and opened the note book. "You," he pointed to Kagome, "what is your name?"

Kagome opened her mouth, suddenly an idea struck her. She looked over to Sango and gave her a grim smile. She quickly averted her gaze back to the principal. "My name is Kikyo Uotami."

Sango looked wide eyed at Kagome. She couldn't believe that she just lied, but she quickly got the message as the man asked her for her name. Sango took a deep breath and hoped she could pass this off, "My name is Kagura Salana." She gulped hoping that he bought the white lie she told him. He scribbled their names in the notebook and closed it.

"Now get to class you two and don't let me catch you late to class again or you'll get in really big trouble." The girl bowed and walked away. As soon as they were in the halls they looked at each others schedule.

Kagome Higurashi

1-science

2-art

3-english

Lunch

4-history

5-math

6-gym

Sango Takashimi

1-math

2-art

3-english

Lunch

4-history

5-science

6-gym

The girls sighed at the fact that they didn't have math and science together. The hugged each other and parted ways. Kagome walked up the spiral staircase to her first period class. She opened the door and walked in. Everyone including the teacher looked at her.

"Sorry, I'm late." Kagome looked down at her feet.

The young female teacher walked over to her desk and grabbed the class roster. "You must be Kagome Higurashi." She looked over at the student who apparently refused to meet her gaze. Kagome let out a small whisper, "yes." The teacher smiled and told her to take a seat in the back next to Hojo.

Kagome smiled and started walking to her seat. 'I can't believe I have to sit next to this loser all semester.' Kagome took her seat and the teacher resumed her teaching. The lesson was quit boring. She was just talking about what the did last year in biology.

After the bell rang to dismiss everyone to second period, Kagome stood up to leave only to find Hojo blocking her only way out.

"Kagome I want to ask you if you would like to go out to dinner some time. Maybe this Friday?" Hojo looked at her with puppy dog eyes. He really liked her and to tell you the honest truth she actually though it was rather freaky. He seemed almost like a stalker.

"Umm I'm sorry Hojo but I have to umm…" Kagome had to think fast. She really didn't want to hurt his feelings but she really didn't like him. "Umm I can't go because Inuyasha is taking me to the movies that night." She let out a nervous laugh.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed heavily. He had just gotten a week of detention. He was walking down the now crowed halls. His hands placed in his pockets and a frown upon his face. He wanted to get to art because it was the only class other than gym that he shared with Kagome. 

As he passed a classroom he noticed that Kagome was talking to a guy. He stood next to the door and listened to the conversation.

"Kagome I wanted to ask if you would like to go out to dinner sometime. Maybe this Friday?"

Inuyasha wanted to know what Kagome would say to this dead beat guy.

"Umm I'm sorry Hojo but I have to umm…" He heard a slight pause. "Umm I can't go because Inuyasha is taking me to the movies that night." He heard her laugh nervously.

He had a plan to get this guy off Kagome's hands. He put on his best fake loving smile and strutted into the room. "Hey there you are baby."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in a questioning manner. Inuyasha winked at her before Hojo turned around. Hojo looked at Inuyasha then back to Kagome.

Inuyasha walked over and placed his lips on Kagomes and kissed her.

Hojo's mouth fell open as he saw the two kiss. He smiled and walked away. He couldn't believe that she was already taken.

Kagome was surprised by the kiss. As soon as she saw Hojo leave however Inuyasha pulled away. "That was just to get him away from you." Kagome smiled, "thanks Inuyasha."

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG The second period bell rang.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and dashed out of the room. They finally made it to the art room. The teacher was not there so they would be fine. Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to the table that Sango and Miroku had saved for their little group. "Hey guys." Kagome smiled cheerfully as she sat down. This was gonna be one of her favorite classes this year. She just knew it.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter. I don't really know why I'm typing this but I just wanted to one day soo here it is. I hope you all understand that ANYTHING that happens in this story is completely plotless. I don't really Have a plan for this story other than to make you laugh and to let you have a good time. I hope that this story ends up with at least 20 chapters. As I said before I really don't have a plan for this story. I do all my others though so don't worry…**

**Dewa Mata**

**Firyfeline**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hpoe you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song in this chapter.

* * *

**

**Untitled**

**Chapter 6**

Kagome looked over at the door. The teacher walked in. She was an old looking woman. She had lond gray hair that looked like it had never heard of the word hair cut. She slammed the door shut and the class became silent. The teacher smiled as she made her way to the front of the class room.

"I am ye teacher for the year. My name is Kaede and I expect you all to be very creative." She pointed over to the art supplies. "Go get ye stuff and create something. It will be due when class ends so hurry up."

Kagome got up and walked over to the supplies. She grabbed a pencil and a sketch pad. She walked back and sat down. She loved to draw. She had always had a facination with it. She bent down and started drawing.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku followed her lead. They went and got their stuff and sat down. Inuyasha had got some paint and paper. Miroku had got the same thing as Kagome. Sango on the other hand had grabbed some clay. She had always been good with her hands. But to tell you the truth she was really bad at drawing and painting.

* * *

Kagome looked at her drwaing. She was impressed at what a good job she did. She had gotten all the details just right. She smiled and stood up. She walked to the teacher's desk and handed her the paper. Kaede looked at the art work and her eyes widened. In all her years of being an art teacher, never had she once come across a student who go do this. The picture was absolutelly amazing. She smiled up at Kagome and placed her project face down on the desk. Kagome turned and walked back to her seat. When she sat down everyone asked her what she had drawen. She shook her head and told them that they would have to wait till tommarow to see. 

Everyone continued to work until the bell rang to dismiss the class. Sango and Kagome grabbed the boys' arms to hold them back. "I want to see their faces." Kagome smiled at her friends comment and replied, "just give it a minute." The boys looked at them utterly confused. The girls lead them out to the hall way and stood there. Then, came and ear piercing scream from down the hall. Inuyasha cringed a little realizing that it was who he thought it was.

"Higurashi." Everyone moved to let someone by. Next thing you know Kikyo was standing in front of Kagome lookeing like she would pounce any second. Kagura, who was Kikyo's best friend, stood right behind her. Kikyo glared daggers at Kagome while Kagura glared at Sango. Both girls were fumming mad.

Kagome smiled and looked at the two standing in front of her. "So, what brings you here?" Kagome looked like she was calm. But, Kikyo didn't care. "What brings me here? Well lets see you two," she pointed from Kagome to Sango, "got us in trouble. Now we have a week of detention." "Yeah," stated Kagura.

Kagome pursed her lips and then said, "Kagura why don't you go flush your head down a toilet. And as for you Kikyo, go fuck some poor pathedic loser." Kikyo stared at Kagome. "You will regret that bitch." She turned and stormed of down the hall from which she came. 'I will get her back for this.' Kikyo smiled and thought about revenge. Kagura hurridly followed after her.

* * *

Kagome looked at two stunned boys and giggled. She grabbed Sango's arm and dragged her away. They reached their next class and took their seats in the back row. They loved English. It was the writing that really made this class worth while. The teacher who was a man pointed to the board.

_Write an essay on what it means to love someone._

Kagome smiled at her friend and pulled her binder out of her bag. She opened it and grbbed a paper and a pencil. She began writing.

_What it means to love someone. _

_When you love some one you feel it is you responsibility to take care of them. You feel that you need to watch out for them and keep them out of trouble. You want to stay by their side no matter what. They make you feel like dancing and singing. They make you smile when you are having a bad hair day. They don't care what the world thinkss of you and they don't care how you look. All that matters to them ishow much you care. _

Kagome lifted her pencil off the paper and bit her lip. She didn't really have much more towrite. Suddenly an idea struck her. She began to write once more. When she was done she took her paper to the teacher and sat back down. She smiled brightly knowing that the teacher would give her an A.Soon after Sango handed in her paper and the pass notes for the rest of the hour.

The bell rang to dismiss class and the girls walked to the lunch room. They found a table and sat down to wait for the boys. After they got there, everyone ate and bagan to talk. Kagome had an idea. "Hey Inuyasha," she whispered, "do you have a radio in your bag?" Inuyasha nodded and Kagome asked him to give it to her. He complied andshe dug in her bag till she found her Dixie Chicks CD. She put it in and turned it to number 10. She cranked up the volum the got on the table. She stood and hoolered for attention, then the music played. Kagome took a deep breath and sang, giving it her all.

**It was about five to five on firday and we were all **

**gettin ready to goand the boss man started screamin and his **

**viens began to show He said 'you and you come with me**

**cuz your gonna have to stay' My heart wasthumping I was**

**jumpin I had to get away Some days you gotta dance **

**live it up when you get the chance cause when the world doesn't**

**make no sence and your feelin just a little to tence gotta loosen **

**up those chains and dance. **

By this timethe pricipal walk in and tried to stop her. Inuyasha and Miroku stopped him.The whole lunchroom was filled with cheering students.

**Well i was talkin with my baby over a small glass **

**of tea and He asked the loaded question he said 'how **

**do you feel about me?' my mind was racin and I was pacin**

**but the words just wouldn't come and there was **

**only one thing left left to do I feel it cominon****Some days you **

**gotta dance live it up when you get the chance cause when **

**the world doesn't make no sence and your feelin just a little to **

**tence gotta loosen up those chains and dance. **

Kagome danced to the music while everyone clapped. She knew she would get in trouble but right now she really didn't care.

**Some days you gotta dance live it up when you get **

**the chance cause when the world doesn't make no sence and **

**your feelin just a little to tence gotta loosen up those chains **

**and dance.You gotta loosen up those chains and dance Come****on**

**and loosen up those chains and dance.**

Kagome flipped off the table and the crowd erupted into a cheer. Kagome smiled and walked to the pricipal. "Follow me miss Higurashi."He turned and walked out of the room followed by Kagome. As they left she could here the room chanting her name. "Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome." She smiled as she followed the man to his office.

* * *

**A/N: Well I didn't really know that that would happen. I love that song though. Even though they have been dised I still love the music. Well Hope you liked the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoy this I'm sorry that it is so very short but I am tired and my hands are frozen. Well enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

Kagome walked with the principal to his office. She smiled to herself, even though she knew she was in trouble. After walking down the empty halls they came to the office. The man opened the door and walked in. Kagome followed suit. The office was dull and boring. The walls were painted crimson and a marble desk sat in the middle of the room. On the desk was a huge stack of papers and a name plate that read, Mr. Takahashi. Kagome noticed a chair sitting in front of the desk. She walked over to it and sat down. The principal sat in his chair on the other side of the desk. "Miss Higurashi," he said her name as if it burned him, "I understand you have never once been in trouble." Kagome nodded and bit her lip. The man sighed. He reached out and grabbed a slip of paper and began to write. "I am giving you a weeks worth of detention and sending you back to class." He handed the paper to her. She stood up to leave, but he stopped her. "Miss Higurashi I want you to never get in trouble again to you hear me?" Kagome smiled and replied, "Yes sir." She turned and walked out.

No sooner had she walked out then she was bombarded with students trying to congratulate her. Kagome had a hard time getting through the crowd. She finally however got to class and sat down. 'I can't believe I did that.' She sighed. Students were now starting to enter the classroom. She hoped that for God's sake she wasn't noticed. But that wish didn't come true for at that moment Kikyo walked in.

"Higurashi, I heard you got detention." Kikyo laughed. She sounded like a dieing cow. Wait that would be an insult to cows, she sounded much worse.

Kagome sneered at her. "Go to hell Kikyo." She looked down at her desk. She hated Kikyo with much passion.

Kikyo gritted her teeth. "Bitch," she muttered under her breath. She walked across the room and sat at a desk near the window.

Sango ran into the room and went over to Kagome. She was quit out of breath from running around the school. "I found you," she said between breaths. Kagome looked at her and smiled. Sango was a fast runner, being a member of the track team. She was in a lot of groups. She was on the soccer team, the track team, the basketball team, and the volleyball team. Come to think of it she tried out for everything that she could. She was a great athlete. After catching her breath Sango sat in the desk next to Kagome and started telling her. "I heard that you got a week of detention. Kikyo is pissed that everyone was chanting your name at lunch." Sango started chatting more and more. Kagome got really confused so ignored her.

After class the girls separated and went to their next class. Kagome was feeling hungry since she didn't really eat at lunch. Suddenly at of nowhere her stomach growled. "I thought you might be hungry." Kagome turned around and found a brownie looking at her. She took a peek around it and saw Inuyasha. She smiled taking the brownie. "Thanks." She took a bite and chewed. She walked with him until they came to her class. They said good-bye and Kagome walked in and sat down again. She had finished the brownie Inuyasha had given her and she loved it. She sat down and did her homework. She left after the bell and ran to the gym.

She went to the locker rooms and changed. Kagome wore a short pair of shorts and a rather tight white shirt that showed off her well rounded chest. She put on a pair of sneakers and left the locker room.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran up to her. He had on black pants and his white muscle shirt. "We're climbing ropes today." Inuyasha dragged her over to Sango and Miroku. "Hey guys." They looked at her and laughed. "I can't believe you of all people would do that." Miroku said. Sango doubled a fist and hit him in the head.

"Today, I will test you on how well you can climb." The gym teacher had walked in and began talking. He was rather scary and looked as if he would disappear any second. He had whitish blond hair and his skin was rather pale looking. He looked more dead than alive.

Everyone gathered around the rope and the teacher lined them up. Sango was up first, of course she had no difficulty climbing it. Miroku was next and, he had a little trouble. Inuyasha climbed without breaking a sweat. When it was Kagome's turn she was very hesitant. As she climbed the rope she began to feel rather light headed. She was soon nearing the top. Her vision was becoming blurry. She closed her eyes and faded into nothingness.

Everyone gasped as Kagome fell. She didn't scream or anything, she just fell. Inuyasha didn't hesitate for a second. He leaped forward and caught her just before she hit the ground. Everyone let out the breath they were holding except one.

One person in the crowd of people was hoping that she would fall and get hurt. This person walked away and out of the room. 'I'll get her sooner or later and when I do, no one will save poor Kagome.'

**A/N: again sorry for this chapter being short I promise the next one will Kick ASS...well **

**Dewa Mata**

**firyfeline**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here it is finnally chapter 8**

**Chapter 8**

"No one will save poor Kagome." Kikyo stormed down the hallway of the school. "That damned bitch will regret ever stepping foot near _my territory_." Her eyes glowed with furry and hate.

"So," a strange and deep voice floated towards Kikyo. "You despise that girl and Inuyasha!?" Kikyo turned on her heel and came face to face with a baboon pelt.

"Show yourself." She stared intensely. The person took off the pelt and looked into her eyes. "Who are you?"

The man smiled a crooked and evil smile. "My name is Naraku and I have something to offer you." He waited for her to respond.

"So, Naraku is it?" Kikyo smiled, "talk to me." Naraku smiled and began to tell Kikyo of his plot.

* * *

The school bell rang letting everyone out for the day. Kagome rushed out of her class to join her friends. In class she had thought of staying at someones' house for a while.

"Kagome..." She turned and saw someone run towards her. Sango bombarded her friend in a loveble hug. "Oh, Kagome I'm glad your okay."

"Sango," Kagome choked out, "I can't breath." Sango quickly released her friend. "Sorry." Sango looked at the watch on her wrist. "I got to go or I'll be late for practice." Sango kissed her friend on the cheek and ran off to the football field.

"Curse it," Kagome wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. She ran out of the school and straight to her home.

Finally, when she got home she raced to her room and quickly packed a bag. "This will be so fun." She raced down the stairs and kissed her mom good bye. "I'm gonna stay at Sango's for a few days. I'll be back later." She ran out the door and rook a right. Sango's house was A block to the left.

She ran as fast as she could until she reached a beautiful and huge two story house. It was painted red and trimmed in black. "Here we go." She walked up to the door and and knocked a couple of times. Soon the door opened and a voice floated down to her. "Well, you running again?"

Kagome sometimes ran away from home, not because she hated it there but she just needed to be alone. And there was only one place she ever ran to. She smiled and ducked passed the person at the door. She knew where her little room was. It was right next to his.

* * *

Kikyo smiled evily as she walked down the street to her house. She couldn't wait to see the look on Kagomes' face when she died. She thought back to the conversation she had earlyer.

_Flashback:_

_Kkyo wandered around the dirty and old run down room that Naraku head lead her to. "So," Kikyo turned to the disgusting creature known as Naraku, "What do you have in mind?" _

_Naraku looked at her. "I suggest we burn that girl's house down and watch as Inuyasha falls apart." He smiled. Kikyo draw in a breath. "I have a better idea..."_

Kikyo's smile dropped as she saw the girl she hated run from her house with a bag. 'What is she up to?' The dead looking girl followed her until she reached a house. Her eyes burned with furry. And she turned and stormed off. 'She sleeps at HIS house? I'll kill that bitch even if it costs me my life.'

to be continued...

**Sorry It's late and short...The next chapter will be with Kag and the mystery man...guess who??? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here it is...The fun chapter. Have a laugh or two...and thank you for all the reviews I really appritiate it. teeheehee**

**Chapter 9**

Kagome slung her bag on the bed that was always her temporary runaway room. At least, that's what Inuyasha always called it. To her, it was a home away from home. She plopped on her bed next to the bag and stared up at the ceiling. She sighed as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Sango, who had forgot that practice had been cancled, ran back to where she had left Kagome. She looked for about an hour when she finally gave up and walked home. Her and Kagome had always walked home together. At least when she didn't run away. 

Suddenly. it dawned on her that she had done it again. Kagome was at Inuyashas' house. She ran until she got to her house. She picked up the phone and dialed the number written on the fridge.

"Hello?" a vioce called from the other end. "Hey, Inuyasha. It's Sango. Listen can we trow a party at your house tonight?" There was some static on Inuyashas' side and then a yes flosted to her ears. Sango let out a small squeal and hung up the phone. She ran to her room and got dressed in a pair of light hip hugger jeans and a tight purple tank top. She threw on some make-up and ran out of the house.

She made it to Inuyashas' in ten minutes.

* * *

Kagome was fast asleep when she felt the bed move. Her eyes shot open to find Inuyasha jumping up and down on her bed. 

"What are doing?" Her voice bounced along with her. She tried to glare at him but found it hard to do, considering she couldn't hold still. She started to giggle and hopped up to join Inuyasha. They jumped on the bed until he scooped her up and jumped to the floor.

"We, Kagome Higurashi," Inuyasha walked out of the room and into his parents bedroom. Wait maybe he shouldn't tell her about the party.

The room was almost pure white. The bed was large enough for ten poeple to sleep comfortably on. The sheets were egyptian cotton, the blanket down. **(for those of you who don't know...a down blanket is made from goose feathers and is extremly warm.)** The room sparkled and shine with the setting sun.

Kagomes' eyes were still wandering around the room when Inuyasha stopped in front of the large closet doors. "Kagome, your going to wear one of my mothers dresses." Kagomes mouth fell open. How could she fit into HER cloths?

"Umm Inuyasha...I don't..think..." Kagome bit her little a little hard. She couldn't fit in his mothers dresses. That was just physically impossible. Inuyasha disappeared inside searching for the perfect outfit for her.

After about ten minutes Kagome walked over and peered into the closet and almost died of shock. The closet was ten times bigger then her room. Everywhere she looked was cloths, shoes, and purses. All aranged by color season and dress. i.e. jeans,shirts,dresses.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome dared a step inside the huge closet. "Found it." A voice came from the right by the purses. Kagome moved a couple of steps just as Inuyasha appeared holding the most gorgeous dress Kagome had ever seen.

"OH MY GOD." Kagome screamed and fell backwards.Inuyasha looked puzzled. "You don't like it?"

Kagome jumped back up and shook her head. "Like it? No, I love it." Kagome jumped on Inuyasha and hugged him. "Are you sure I can wear it?" Inuyasha smiled handed Kagome the dress. "She doesn't wear stuff like this anymore, so she wont care." He looked at her, "Sides' she thinks of you as a daughter and she would want her daughter to wear it...if she had one." He turned around and grabbed the shoes. "Here, the bathroom is over there," he pointed to the big oak doors across the room. "Make-up and hair stuff...plus the shower." He started walking away.

"Be ready in two hours for the party." He left without another word. Kagome turned and walked to the doors. Suddenly, it dawned on her. "What party?"

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. I am sorry for not updating for so long. I was so busy...teeheehee today is my b-day...well to all of my fans "thank you" and next week the party and the dress...what does it look like???? I havn't a clue**

**fireyfeline**


End file.
